Qui a dit que je haïssait les Malefoy?
by sika.sika
Summary: moi même je sais pas de quoi ça parle, alors laisser moi vous entrainez dans le monde fantastique des Malefoy... spoilers tome 6


**Qui a dit que j'haïssais les Malefoy ?**

Assise sur un grand fauteuil de velours noir, elle observait la pièce luxueuse qui s'offrait à elle. C'était un grand salon. Plusieurs fauteuil et canapé étaient présents ainsi qu'une grande cheminée de marbre. Elle se souvenait la première la première fois qu'elle était venue ici.

Un sentiment de nostalgie l'envahit. Elle dirigea ses yeux vers la fenêtre et vit qu'il pleuvait encore. Le clapotis des gouttes contre la fenêtre lui rappelait les longues soirées d'automne où elle et lui, son homme, restaient pendant des heures à l'écouter près d'un grand feu qui dansait dans cette même cheminée.

Une fois de plus, ses souvenirs la submergement, elle se revoyait durant sa septième année, après que dumbledore soit mort, que Harry est décidé de faire son chemin et que rogue les ai trahi… Elle revoyait encore le sourire bienveillant de ce cher albus. Tous ça avait été trop injuste, il avait été trop stupide et lui avait fait confiance. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle avait pensée durant les vacance qui suivirent sa disparition.

A partir de ce jour, elle était décidée à haire tout les Malefoy et même parfois à les tuer. Elle haïssait leur manière arrogant de se tenir et de se prendre pour plus puissant qu'il ne l'était.

Oh oui, elle les avait toujours haïe, tout en eux lui avait donner envie de vomir.

La sonnette retentit. Elle ne prit pas la peine de se lever. Un homme entra lui fit un signe amicale et s'aassit sur un des fauteuils du grand salon. Il avait du mal à distinguer la jeune femme en face de lui, la pièce était si sombre. Seul le feu qui crépité lui permettait de voir la forme sde son corps.

« Je pense que vous savez pourquoi je suis là. »

« C'est exact. »

« Alors ne perdons pas notre temps. Mais avant, j'aimerais savoir comment vous en êtes arriver là, je veux dire, qu'est ce qui vous a pousser à agir ainsi ? »

« Vous savez, quand la haine et présente, on ne se rend compte de plus rien. L'amour est pareil, on ne se rend pas compte de ses actes. Mais moi, je savais ce que je faisais, j'assume mes actes. Certain on était bon, d'autres malfaisant et même parfois égoïste. Tout a été dicté par mon cœur et rien d'autre. Je n'ai pas été sujette à de mauvais traitement, ou même des séances de persuasion. Pendant tous ces moments j'étais extrêmement lucide. »

La jeune femme observait son interlocuteur. Il paraissait pensif. Ses petits yeux étaient dans le vague. Il plongea soudainement ses yeux dans ce de la femme. Il la regardait avec intensité, comme s'il chercher quelque chose au plus profond de son âme. Tout ce qu'il vit n'était que désolation et tristesse. Une tristesse angoissante.

« Cessez de lire en moi, si vous voulez des renseignement sur ce qui c'est passer demandez les moi. »

« Alors raconter moi, raconter moi tout ce que vous savez. Peut être pourront nous ainsi vous sauvez. »

Elle s'approcha de la cheminée. L'homme, qui n'avait vu qu'une forme depuis le début, se glacera quant il vit la jeune femme. Elle se tourna vers lui

« Vous ne pouvez plus m'aider, je suis déjà morte »

Elle qui avant était une vrai source de chaleur humaine avait maintenant l'apparence d'une femme froide. Ses longs cheveux châtains emmêlés étaient désormais presque noirs mais de belle boucle c'était formé. Son visage autrefois joyeux était désormais aussi dur qu'une pierre et ses yeux qui reflétaient la malice étaient impénétrables et troublants.

« Miss granger, fit l'homme, la voix tremblante, laissait moi vous venir en aide. »

« Je vous le répète monsieur, on ne peut plus me sauver. Par ailleurs, ne m'appeler plus par mon nom de jeune fille, mais appeler moi plutôt par mon nom d'épouse. Mme Malefoy… »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Et oui, c'est moi ! J'espère que ce début vous a plu, même s'il est vraiment court. _

_Pour mon autre fic, j'avais écrit le chapitre précédent mais malheureusement, ayant refait mon ordinateur, je l'ai comme qui dirait perdu. Mais, ne vous inquiété pas je vais le réécrire, je l'ai même commencer. Comme c'est les vacances j'ai tout le temps. Kiss les gens !_


End file.
